Alex the Sheriff
Alex the Sheriff is a competitor in Warrior's Battle Royale. He is a dark yellow stickman wearing a cowboy hat, a scarf, and wields revolvers. He has the ability to be unable to get dizzy from spinning. Background Alex the Sheriff was born in the times of the Old West. Even though he was the sheriff of his town, he still liked to drink in the local saloon. More often than not, boisterous drunks or ne'er-do-wells would start a fight with him hoping to take over the town while he was unfocused. Alex, however, was a clever fighter and was more than able to fend off approaching enemies without having to resort to his revolvers. Due to a mutation in his genes, Alex was born with abnormal inner ears, making him unable to experience vertigo no matter how much he spins. His style of spinning frequently mid-fight earned him the nickname "Dusty Tornado." One day, as Alex went out of his office to go to the saloon, he was met with an interdimensional hole. Curious, he decided to enter it and found himself in the year 2099 once he reached the other side. Alex was further bewildered by the modern new world that he was dropped into and began looking for ways to return home. On his travels he met Lectrick and the two became allies. Upon hearing that Lectrick was entering the Warrior's Battle Royale Tournament, Alex decided to enter as well in hopes that he can either find someone who can return him to his time or use the ten million dollar winnings to find some way to return otherwise. Personality Alex is optimistic, confident, and risky. If he feels that a plan will work, he will execute it with complete confidence that it will work. This also means that he is not easily willing to swallow his pride whenever he's wrong. Although he may look weak to his fellow competitors, Alex will take advantage of his harmlessness at first impression and continue to surprise his opponents with his surprising cleverness. Stats *Birthplace: Old West, U.S.A. *Age: 30 *Fighting Style: Bar-room brawling mixed with kick-oriented martial arts and quickdraw gunmanship Abilities *Wields two revolvers *Sharpshooter *Strong legs *Immune to vertigo *Clever Weaknesses *Mortal limits *No understanding of modern concepts or technology Theme Disclaimer: Neither the wiki nor the writer of this page owns this song. Scottick's Notes: This is what happens when you let me get addicted to Power Stone 2... If this guy sounds familiar to you, that's normal. Again, Warrior's Battle Royale was made long before my Slush fanon stuff. When I first made Alex, he was just some cowboy called "The Sheriff" who was rather weak compared to the other stickmen in the series. Stick Alex was soon made with a similar backstory of being warped through time, and even though he had the Power Stones, I still felt unsatisfied with his character. I guess in a way you can say that this is how I really wanted both "The Sheriff" and Stick Alex to be: a cool character who had a unique and strong enough power to hold his own. Besides, the original Accel's motif was spinning, so I guess Alex the Sheriff ends up being the clearer reference than Stick Alex does. Category:Warrior's Battle Royale